Zoroark vs Infinite
Masters of illusion. Intro SSS13: Here on death battle, I have covered many combatants who use illusions to acheive their goals. SSS13: Zoroark, The Illusion fox pokemon. SSS13: And Infinite, the weilder of the phantom ruby. SSS13: SSS13 here and It's my job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who whould win a DEATH BATTLE. Zoroark SSS13: In the world of Pokemon ther are many dark types. But few have the shadowy and terrefying power of Zoroark. SSS13: Zoroark has many diffrent moves in it's arsenal, most of which are from her pre evolved form Zorua.This inculudes attacks like slash, shadow claw, hone claws(Boosts attack and accuracy), scratch and others. However all of these moves pale in comparison to her ultimante and signitare move. Night Daze. This attack is a large explosion af dark energy that deals insane damage upon contact. SSS13: Now for Zoroark's illusions. These illusions can fool legandary pokemon, machines and humans very effectivly and for as long as they need to. However if attacked the illusions will fade away. But with her insane agility and very high jumps and even the ability to swim, it would be difficult to even hit this badass fox. SSS13: Now as for feats, unlike other pokemon, Zoroark actually has feats to back up her strength. Zoroak is able to break through the side of a cargo plane with a single swipe of her claws. Now, as this plane belonged to an pokemon villian, we can assume the plane was made of a metal other than steel. so i will assume the plane's wall was made of titamium, and based on the six and a half inch thick wall, zoroark's strike must have equaled around 206,798psi or 103.3 tons worth of force. As for speed zoroark dodged lightning from raiku, the legendary dog of electricity. This puts zoroark's fastest reaction speed at 220 million mph. Now, that is just reaction speed. What about movement speed? Zoroark's best movement speed feat came from moving faster than eyesight, putting movement speed at around 9,298 MPH. SSS13: Zoroark 's duribility is rather poor, only being able to survive 2 or 3 tons of force, as shown by the her jump from the plane that I brought up earlier. The fall was around 4,689 feet from the ground, thus the small amount of force survived. SSS13: Overall zoroark is a very fast and strong pokemon, with poor duriblity and stamina, with deadly illusions to cover her weaknesses. Zoroark: RRRRAAAAHHHH!!! Infinite SSS13: Infinite used to be a bounty hunter, the leader of the famous jackel squad, an all star team of jackels that were the best bounty hunters around. That is until, while protecting on of Dr. Eggman's bases the team met Shadow The Hedgehog, who destroyed thier entire team with very little issue, including infinite, whose name was Zero at the time. Mentally scarred by this loss, Zero attacked eggman and in their battle Infinite's sword struck The Phantom Ruby. And in that moment infinite saw his true desire. Absolute Chaos. And with that, Infinite threw down his sword and volenterd to be Eggman's test subject. And then zero dawned a metal mask, feeling that his real face was to weak to ever show again, becoming Infinite. SSS13:The phantom ruby is the source of infinite's power, granting him flight, super speed, super strength, energy cube maninpulation, size manipulation and others, like the null space. A null space is a dimension where nothing exsists, and Infinite can control them completly.And his most powerful skill,cloning. He can currently make clones of metal sonic, zavok, shadow, chaos, and himself. SSS13: Infinite has shown himself to be faster than Sonic The Headgehog, who has outrun a black hole for thirty seconds. This puts sonic's top speed at 200 million mph, and Infinite has out run and dodged attacks from sonic.As for reaction speed, sonic has dodged lasers with very little issue. This puts sonic's top reaction speed at 485,987,645mph or roughly 485.9 million Miles per hour. SSS13: Infinite helped dr. eggman take over 99.9% of the world with in one day. Infinite also defaeated all of sonic forces with no issue, one-shot silver the hedgehog, and beat 123 omega in two hits.And one of infinite's most impressive feats is makeing a star the size of mountain. SSS13: However, as strong as infinite is, he still has plenty or weaknesses.First, he is arrogent to a fault, under estimating his foes and friends. Second, while the phantom ruby is powerful,it has a limited power supply, and will short out from over use. However, the recharge time is rather short so infinite will be up and running again quickly.(If infinite is called waek he gets enraged.) Overall, infinite is one of sonic's most deadly foes, who will stop at nothing to prove he is not weak. Infinite: I'll show you how out classed you really are! Set SSS13: All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Unova Region. Driftveil city. The city was in flames. Infinite fired laser beam after laser beam, laughing like a maniac. Zoroark stood at the top of a building and pointed a claw at Infinite. Zoroark: ("Stop what you are doing now...or else.") Infinite: Get out of my head! Die! Zoroark used hone claws to boost her attack and accuracy. Infinite flew down for close combat, kicking the fox square in the face, knocking her off the top of the building.Zoroark recovered and stabbed its claws into the side of the building, sparks flying as her fall slowed to a stop. Infinite floated down menacingly, glaring at zoroark.Zoroark used the building as a spring board, leaping at infinite, the wall she had just been on crumbling away.Infinite began to smirk behind his mask. He slapped zoroark away.She went flying again.The illusion fox knew she was at her limit, So she did what she did best. She rorad and illusions apperared all around infinite. She conjured the legendary dogs, Entai, Raiku and Suicune. Infinite Knew these levetated in awe, before blasting zoroark with a laser. Infinite:You fool. I know what is real and what is not. You think you can fool me with petty illusions, when I am the king of illusions with the phantom ruby! Now witness my superior power!!!!! The phantom ruby began to glow a sickly bloddy red. And all of a sudden, figures began to appear from the glow. It was Metal Sonic, Chaos, shadow , and Zavok! Zoroark made illusion clones of the legendary dogs again, and the clones began to do battle. Infinte now turned his attention to zoroark, who had used hone claws to the max, glowing slightly from the sheer power flowing through her body. Infinite pointed his had at her and fired a barrage of laser beams at her. The fox used slash to block the lasers, before leaping at Infinite with night slash at the ready. The two traded blows in mid air, until Zoroark slashed infinite's shoulder, causing him to bleed badly. Infinite:...You...You...You Bitch!!! You cut Me! now you will die painfully!!! Infinite Kicked Zoroark down onto the roof top. She hit it hard. Her bones were broken. She knew she was at her limit.Infinite landed next to her. a curved,red sword appered in Infinite's hand. Infinite's clones returned, chaos was missing, having been killed by zoroark's illusions of the lengendary dogs. Zoroark knew she had only one option left. Zoroark began to glow. Infinite raised his sword. And then Night Daze exploded.The building disentigrated.As did Zoroark. When the smoke cleared, the illusion fox pokemon was gone. Just simpily gone. As for infinite? He was completly unfazed. his clones dissolved in to nothingness and infinte began to laugh in victory. K.O. *The building's rubble is seen. *Infinite is shown getting medical treatment for his arm. Results SSS13: Sorry pokemon fans, but sonic scores anouther win. Infinite was just to fast, strong and durable. Zoroark's illusions were deadly, But once he learned that infinte could see through the illusions, it was all over. SSS13:looks like zoroark's chance of victory was naught but an illusion. SSS13: The winner is Infinite Fc59d676_8052_4f65_8106_59a1e57f5fa3_by_mastersword3710-dccpdd2.jpg Next Time Jotaro vs Strode. Poll Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13 season 3 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Illusions vs Sorcery' themed Death Battles